


Triple V

by vampgirltish



Category: VIXX
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, band au, college age? maybe older ??, i dont know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: "Thanks for tuning into our shitty set. We're Triple V."[AKA The VIXX rock band AU that literally nobody asked for]





	Triple V

**Author's Note:**

  * For [99k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99k/gifts).



> fmv: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlIYj4n5CpU  
> pinterest board (best viewed logged in): https://www.pinterest.com/wonshikvevo/triple-v-vixx-band-au/

Hakyeon leaned into the mic, “Thanks for tuning in to our shitty set. We’re Triple V, for those of you who just showed up now.”

“Get with the program!” Wonshik teased. The crowd laughed and for a moment it felt like bliss. 

Hakyeon continued, “This last song is called ‘Something Stupid.’ No, really, that’s the title.” The crowd laughed again. Hakyeon was a natural charmer, gifted with a quick smile and a clever tongue. He knew what he was doing.

Jaehwan leaned into the mic, just as Wonshik played a first few notes.

_ What’s happening to me? _

_ Phone’s off the hook. _

_ I can’t close my eyes, _

_ without seeing... her... _

Sanghyuk’s bass came in now, syrupy and warm, thrumming in Hakyeon’s chest as he began to fade in a snare. The guitars, Hongbin leading and Taekwoon trailing--on purpose of course--fell right into the melody.

_ Radio, stereo silence, _

_ Static scratch, _ _   
_ _ Static screech, _

_ In and out, in and out. _

Drums full force, Hakyeon bobbed his head to the beat as they played, the song coming into full swing.

_ No subtlety. _

_ Don’t jump the gun, boy... _

_ But I get all my exercise _

_ jumping to conclusions. _

This was when they were in their element. When money, when their problems didn’t matter. For a fourty-five minute jam session, this was all they needed. Music therapy. As Hakyeon plays, the movements ingrained into his wrists, fingers, hands, he watches the other members. Wonshik, eyes closed and feeling the melody of the song he wrote flow from his fingers down to the ivories. Taekwoon, back to back with Hongbin, slowly sliding their way down to their knees. A move they did often that made the crowd go wild. Jaehwan was touching the hands of the crowd. Sanghyuk caught eyes with Hakyeon, and his mouth turned to a sly grin. His fingers changed, playing something ad-lib. Hakyeon narrowed his eyes, but mirrored that same smile. 

Jaehwan turned around, fading out his oohs and ahhs. “Oh, shit, looks like Hakyeon and Sanghyuk are trying to duel in the middle of my song.”

Wonshik leaned in, correcting, “ _ My _ song.”

Hakyeon smirked, “You’re on, kid.”

The guitars faded to a steady simple beat, Wonshik stopped playing entirely, and Jaehwan sat on the stage to watch, eyes wide like a child watching a television. Hakyeon nodded toward Sanghyuk.  _ You first. _

Sanghyuk took the invitation, and played a long thrum that shook the walls. His foot pressed at the pedals for his bass, swelling and swirling the sound. The music felt almost palpable, thick and honeyed. After a long solo, entirely ad-libbed on the spot, the crowd was practically drooling, wondering how Hakyeon could possibly beat that. But Hakyeon had his secret weapon. He smiled knowingly, and the other members mirrored that smile. Even Sanghyuk knew he was going to lose when he initiated the battle. Hakyeon had this prepared for this show, the last of their make-shift tour before they were going to work on recording a new album. Hakyeon set his drumsticks on his snare, and reached into his back pocket.

From there, he produced a beautiful red silk cloth. 

He tied this cloth around his head, covering his eyes. The crowd gasped. A drum solo ... blindfolded?

Little did they know, Hakyeon was ready. He picked up his sticks again, and settled himself. He counted the beat, and he went to  _ town. _ He started off, playing bad, looking stupid, the crowd laughed at him. He stopped, stood. 

“I’m going to need some help from the crowd for this one.” He snapped his sticks together, 1-2-3-4, the crowd started clapping along. He smiled, that deadly quicksilver smile, and sat back down again. Then, he just let it go, played his damn hardest. He kicked the bass drum so hard it slid away from him, and Wonshik pushed it back toward him, but still he did not remove his blindfold.

He played and played, felt the calluses on his hands and fingers  _ burn _ with the thrill and pain of playing his hardest. As he played to a climax, and let it drop, the crowd gasped. Then he  brought it right back up again, full speed. He felt the thrill course through his veins, adrenaline rushing past his ears. He loved this feeling, had loved it his whole life. He played the final note of his solo and the crowd goes wild.

The song resumed after the crowd settled from their buzz. Jaehwan’s saccharine vocals were accented by Hongbin’s deep voice as the song finished out.

_ I can’t believe it. _

_ I went and did... _

_ something stupid... _

_ like love you. _

Wonshik leaned into the mic at the final notes, yelling out, “Thank you!” The crowd screamed, and the joy of it ran through them all equally. This was what they loved. This was their escape, dammit, from everything else. Escaping it all, just for forty five minutes, was more than enough.

~*~*~

“What in the hell is this?”

That was all Hakyeon could think to say when Taekwoon came back with his knuckles bloodied and his teeth bared, still seething from whatever had happened. Hongbin came in behind him, holding his thick coat tightly around himself, and went quietly to his room. His eyes were wide as dinner plates, and that told Hakyeon enough.

Taekwoon doesn’t answer and tries to push past Hakyeon, but Hakyeon sticks an arm out in front of the staircase, blocking his movement. Taekwoon grunts, trying to move again, but Hakyeon steps in his way now.

“What did you do?”

Taekwoon drags his hands down his shirt, blood staining his white shirt red among the black stripes. “Nothin’ happened.”

“Nothing?” Hakyeon asked. “Nothing is something. Stop. What did you do?” he repeats.

“Someone was...” Taekwoon stops, then sighs. “What does it matter to you?”

“Did you use your knife?”

“No.”

“Good,” Hakyeon says. “Go on. And,” he adds, “it matters to me because you’re all my family and I’ve got to watch out for you guys.”

“We can take care of ourselves,” Taekwoon retorts.

Hakyeon jabs a thumb over his shoulder to where Wonsik was passed out asleep on the couch, blanket tucked up to his chin, cats asleep on his chest and legs, glass of water on the table. “Without me being here, he would’ve fallen asleep on the hammock outside. It’s supposed to snow.”

Taekwoon grumbles. “Someone was picking on ‘Bin, I couldn’t let him get away with it.”

“Why?”

“Because I care about him--”

“Why was someone picking on Hongbinnie?” Hakyeon says. He knew Taekwoon cared a lot about Hongbin. He had heard Taekwoon’s quiet 3 AM confession from the safety of their room. Taekwoon had thought he hadn’t heard them.

“They--” Taekwoon starts, before slowing to a stop. Hakyeon can read on his face that whatever it was was troubling Taekwoon.

“What is it?”

“They...” he sighs. He closes his eyes and his head falls toward the floor. The facade of toughness melts from his face easily, and he looks simultaneously younger and older all at once.  “They called him a twink, and I got kind of mad about it, but I didn’t do anything. I thought they’d just leave us alone if we kept walking. But... they followed us, and they kept saying Hongbin was a ‘twinky pretty-boy’ and implying all this... really gross sexual stuff that I knew was making him uncomfortable. I saw the way his body tensed and I saw the discomfort in his face and I...”

“You snapped.”

“Y-Yeah.” Hakyeon is about to speak more when Taekwoon continues, “But I didn’t do anything that’d permanently damage them. Just busted their lips and yelled at them. I didn’t do anything bad.”

Hakyeon reaches a hand up to stroke through Taekwoon’s hair, a familiar gesture after years and years of being inseparable life-long best friends. Taekwoon leans into the touch, and, even as much as he wanted to pretend he didn’t have feelings and was cold, he looks sweet and content. Taekwoon always found comfort from Hakyeon and Hongbin. Always those two.

“I know,” Hakyeon says. “I trust you.” His hand drops, and he gestures upstairs. “You should go talk to Hongbin. Make sure he’s alright.”

“Sh-Shouldn’t you?”

“I think you can handle it,” Hakyeon assures. “Besides, I probably should wake Wonshik up and tell him to go to his own room.”

Taekwoon just nods, before going upstairs towards Hongbin and Wonshik’s room. On the door were their names, along with a couple photos of their various pets, and some printed-out photos of video game leaderboards, Hongbin’s name highlighted in bright neon yellow. He knocks, though he knows Hongbin won’t answer.

Stepping into the room, Hongbin is laying on his bed, back towards the door, the covers pulled close around him for comfort. Taekwoon doesn’t have to see to know that Hongbin’s holding the ratty stuffed bear that he still had. He couldn’t really judge Hongbin, seeing as he had a stuffed rabbit from when he was younger hidden in his closet that he held sometimes.

“Binnie?” Taekwoon says quietly.

Hongbin just hums out a response.

“Can I talk with you?” Hongbin hums again, sitting up and turning to face him. His face is wet from tears, but he still looks just as sweet as ever. Taekwoon takes the chance to sit next to Hongbin, and as they sit hip to hip, Hongbin holds the bear close to his chest, his fingers rubbing the fabric of the bear’s ear between them. “You okay?”

Hongbin doesn’t answer at first, but then, he hears the quiet, “No.”

Taekwoon nods. “I can see why.” Hongbin stays quiet. Taekwoon keeps talking, filling the silence. “The stuff those guys said... It was probably really... uh, hurtful to you.” Taekwoon wasn’t good with his words, especially not of comfort, but he wanted to  _ try _ for Hongbin, he wanted to try to fix it and help him. “And I can’t imagine how scary that felt to you. I wish that I could make people like that go away, because you don’t deserve to hear that. I wish--”

Hongbin speaks up, “You protected me though.” Taekwoon nods slowly. “Thank you.” Hongbin’s head leans to rest on Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon doesn’t know what to do. His brain tells him to evacuate immediately, that he can’t get close to someone else besides Hakyeon, especially not Hongbin because he lo-- He stops himself from acknowledging that thought, the thought that he might actually love Hongbin, because Hongbin doesn’t even know.

“I’m always going to protect you, Binnie,” Taekwoon says instead.

“I appreciate it,” Hongbin says quietly. “Hey, Taekwoon?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you sing... that one song... The one you always liked to play when I was teaching you guitar?”

“O-Oh... uh, sure...” Taekwoon is taken off-guard, almost surprised Hongbin even remembered that. Their lessons had been months ago, before the whole band had even come together. It was just Taekwoon and Hongbin having fun in Hakyeon’s basement, while Hakyeon was practicing the drums. He hadn’t expected it to go anywhere, but now they were three albums deep, and playing small-to-medium venues around town and some the next town over.

Taekwoon remembers now, after being lost in thought, that Hongbin had asked him to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POrGKhq7Ncs).

_ Come to me baby if you’re falling apart _

_ I can see the weight of all those _

_ burdens and scars _

_ Rest on my heart _

_ Rest on my heart _

He can feel the way that Hongbin’s body relaxes more as Taekwoon sings. Comfort... that’s what it was. Maybe Hongbin was comforted by him as much as he was by Hongbin.

_ You don’t see the beauty _

_ of how perfect you are _

_ If anything that made me _

_ fall in love right from the start _

_ Rest on my heart _

_ Rest on my heart _

Does Hongbin know Taekwoon likes this song so much because he thinks of him when he hears it, sings it, plays it in his room? He wonders if he’ll ever find the strength to tell Hongbin that he likes him--hell, that he loves him...

“Taekwoon?” Hongbin says, as Taekwoon is finishing singing the last line.

“Yeah?”

“Can I say something?”

“Yeah, ‘Bin, what’s up?”

“I... I kind of... um,” Hongbin starts, but he trails away. Taekwoon can see the way he’s looking down at his bear, eyebrows furrowed, concern drawn all over his face. “I think that... I like you.”

“What?” Had Taekwoon misheard?

“I-I don’t even know if you’re gay or anything, b-but I’ve thought awhile and I think I’m gay and I think I like you and--”

“It’s okay,” Taekwoon says quickly. Hongbin takes this as a rejection, as a denial.

“S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have--”

“Binnie, I like you too.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

Taekwoon thinks of the times when Hongbin would sit beside him, closer than usual, and just listen while they would talk. Hongbin would always spend time with Taekwoon, always wanted to be close to him. Hongbin and Hakyeon were the only two who understood when Taekwoon needed space. Hongbin spent hours and hours teaching Taekwoon how to play guitar. Maybe it wasn’t that far off... maybe Hongbin really meant it... They finally look at each other, eye-to-eye, and can see the sincerity. This wasn’t miscommunication or lies. They genuinely meant it. Hongbin smiles a little, which pulls a smile on Taekwoon’s face as well. Hongbin smiles fully now.

Wonshik appears in the doorway, Hakyeon not far behind, nudging him toward his bed. “Get some sleep, Wonshik.” The cats follow too, one cuddling up next to Wonshik, the other coming over and jumping onto the bed beside Taekwoon. Hakyeon leaves, with a whisper of ‘good night’ over his shoulder. Taekwoon stands to leave, when Hongbin grabs his arm.

“Can... you stay? I’d just feel safer with someone else here.”

“Wonshik’s here,” Taekwoon provides.

“Yeah, but... Wonshik’s not going to protect me,” Hongbin says. “He’s a dead man once he’s asleep.”

Taekwoon smiles a little at Hongbin’s joke. “Okay.”

And that was the way it was. Taekwoon lays next to Hongbin in his bed, Hongbin asleep on his side of the bed. There was a gap between them, and that was okay for now. They didn’t want to rush. Taekwoon looks up at the blanket of stars out the window. Had the stars aligned just for this to happen? Was that a hoax? Taekwoon falls asleep thinking about the possibilities of fate and the feeling of knowing Hongbin was right beside him and liked him too. That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!! i love comments, questions, and concerns!


End file.
